Return of the Gladiator/transcript
(electricity crackling) Haggar: Sire, the beast is almost to Arus. Zarkon: This Quintessence gives me so much power, I could fight the paladins myself. Haggar: There is no need. My creature will destroy them and capture the Voltron lions for you. Then, the most powerful weapon in the universe will be ours. ' ' Shiro: Great job training today, guys. We're really getting the hang of Voltron. Lance: Seriously, how far do you think my lion kicked that broken alien ship? Must have been like a mile! Keith: Yeah, that'll come in handy when the Galra challenges Voltron to a soccer match. Lance: Hey, I did something cool and you can't handle it. I get it. Keith: Your kick ruined our balance. We fell. Lance: Well that falling part was Hunk's fault. Hunk: Hey! Shiro: All right, save your energy for fighting Zarkon. Coran: Hello, guys! How was the Voltron workout? Shiro: We're getting there. Are you and Allura almost done fixing the Castle so we can leave this planet? I feel like we're sitting ducks here on Arus. Coran: Just about. In the meantime, to get your minds off those duck seats you're worried about, I made you guys an authentic ancient paladin lunch! (all groan) Hunk: Coran, you just got me hooked on that goo and now you're switching it up? Coran: This is packed with nutrients. Hunk: Oh, it smells disgusting! Coran: (sniffs) I know! That's how you know it's healthy! Hunk: Coran, we're on a planet now with fresh herbs, spices, and whatever this thing is. A tuber? Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to head back to the kitchen and spice things up. Shiro: Where's Pidge? Coran: He's probably checking on those prisoners we rescued from Zarkon. They'll all be waking soon in the infirmary. Open the hatch. Food lion coming in! (imitates airplane flying) Shiro: (groans) No. Just... no. Coran: You don't know what you're missing! ' ' (door opens) Shiro: You're as anxious as me. Pidge: These aliens we saved know something about my family. They have to! Shiro: I hope so. Pidge: They recognized you, didn't they? They called you "Champion." What does that even mean? Shiro: I don't know. I can't remember very much from that time. But the way those guys looked at me when we freed them... I don't know if I want to find out. (Pidge gasps) (Former Galra Prisoner exhales) ' ' (Lance exclaims) Allura: They like the paladin lunch! Coran: I don't want to talk about it. Allura: I just got the final nebulon booster working. We should be able to leave Planet Arus tomorrow and take the fight to Zarkon. (alarm blaring) Hunk: Huh? (Lance slurps food) (computer beeping) Keith: What is that? Allura: I don't know what it is. Maybe it's a local Arusian. (Klaizap yells) Allura: He's approaching the Castle. (Klaizap yells) Hunk: Aw! Lance: Doesn't look too dangerous. Keith: You never know. Allura: No. Alteans believe in peace first. Let's go welcome them. Hunk: That's adorable. Lance: Hey, maybe we can knit him a little sweater! Keith: I'm not taking any chances. ' ' (door opens) (Klaizap screams, gasps) Allura: Greetings. We know you're there. No harm will come to you. (Klaizap grunts) Hunk: Aw! Keith: Wait! He could be dangerous. Drop your weapon! Klaizap: No one takes Klaizap's weapon! Allura: Keith, put that away! Please, kind sir, accept my most humble apologies. Klaizap: Huh? I am Klaizap, bravest of our warriors. Our village is over Gazrel Hill. I come seeking answers as to why the Lion Goddess is angered with her followers. Coran: Followers? Hunk: Lion Goddess? Klaizap: The one the ancients spoke of. Allura: What makes you think she's angered? Klaizap: Destruction is everywhere. In the past few suns, fire has rained from the heavens and a giant has danced in the sky. Hunk: (whispering loudly) I think he's talking about Voltron. Lance: Yeah, I got that. Allura: You have not angered the Lion Goddess. Klaizap: How can you be certain? Allura: Because I am Allura and this is my Castle. Klaizap: (gasps) Lion Goddess! Allura: Please, bravest warrior, take us to your village so that we may meet our neighbors. Keith: What about our mission to get off this planet and fight Zarkon? Allura: Part of the paladins' mission is to spread peace and diplomacy. Arus has been our host for 10,000 years. These people deserve our thanks. ' ' Pidge: So, how long were you held captive by Zarkon? Former Galra Prisoner: Some for years. Decades, maybe. It's hard to tell. Time becomes a blur. Pidge: Then you must have been there when my dad and brother arrived. Sam and Matt Holt? Former Galra Prisoner: I never knew their names, but I certainly remember the other two Earthlings that arrived with Champion. Shiro: "Champion." Why do you keep calling me that? Former Galra Prisoner: You really don't remember? Unbelievable! You were a legendary gladiator, undefeated in the ring. You defeated an infamous Galra gladiator known as Myzax. That was the day you earned the name "Champion." I was there, as was the young Earthling. (crowd jeering) Former Galra Prisoner: We were all prisoners, forced to fight for the entertainment of Zarkon. That day, we were set to fight Myzax, a vile beast many thought could never be defeated. Slaughter awaited us all. (lightning orb whooshing, buzzing) Former Galra Prisoner: This "Matt" was the first of us sent to fight. But fate had other plans. You were so thirsty for blood, you injured your fellow Earthling. Pidge: You attacked my brother? Why? Shiro: No, it can't be true. Former Galra Prisoner: I was there. We all were. Pidge: After my brother was injured, where was he taken? Former Galra Prisoner: I know not. Shiro: I don't believe it. There's got to be more to the story. I-I couldn't have hurt my friend. Wait. That ship we were held captive on crash-landed on this planet. They'll have logs of prisoners, some information. Pidge: I'm coming with you. ' ' Arusian King: Oh, Lion Goddess, I, King of the Arusians, formally beg your forgiveness. Please have mercy on us and accept our traditional Dance of Apology as atonement for our wrongdoings. (claps twice) (Moontow pants, grunts) Arusian King: Commence Dance of Apology! Hoorah! (Arusians cheer) Allura: Please, there's no need for this. Arusian King: Moontow, halt! The Goddess has refused the apology. Start the sacrificial fire. (Arusians screaming) We must throw ourselves in. Allura: No! No sacrifices! Arusian King: So, we may proceed with the dance? Allura: That's a better alternative. (Arusian King claps twice) Allura: Oh, my! Please, please, rise. Thank you for that, but I am not a great being worthy of your worship. I accidentally put you all in danger. (Arusians gasp) It is I who should be apologizing to you. I am Princess Allura and these are the Voltron Paladins. Although we originally came from different worlds... and have very, very, very different traditions, we wish to live alongside you as friends. Arusian King: But the mighty robotic angel... has it not come to destroy us because of our immoral ways? Allura: Voltron? No. In fact, that mighty robot is here to protect you. Let it be known that Voltron will protect every innocent being throughout the universe! (Arusians cheer) Keith: I don't usually hug strangers, but, uh... Man, you are cuddly. Arusian: (deep voice) Thank you. ' ' (Pidge grunts) Pidge: This looks like the master control board, but there's no power. Shiro: All you need is power? Pidge: Yeah, but one that's compatible with Galra tech. (Shiro’s arm whirs) Pidge: Whoa... I can't believe you got this to work. (computer beeping) Pidge: My dad's and Matt's whereabouts must be logged in here somewhere. Once I download this information, I'll find some way to decode it back at the Castle. Shiro: What? Oh, no. Pidge: What is it? Shiro: Something just entered the atmosphere. I'm not sure what it is, but it's big, it's Galra, and it's coming right for us. We gotta go! Pidge: Shiro, don't move! I'm only 15 percent done. I'm not going anywhere. Shiro: Pidge, I'm sorry! Pidge: No! Shiro: Team, come in! We need backup! Hello? Allura: Shiro? Shiro: Where is everyone? Keith: What's going on? (ground rumbling) (Arusians whimper) Keith: Oh, no. We gotta get to our lions! Allura: Everyone get inside and stay down! Hunk: I'm on it! Allura: Huh? Keith: Not you! (Hunk whines) Pidge: (grunts) No! Shiro, let me go! My father! Huh? Shiro: Run! (lions rumbling) Shiro: Our lions just saved us. Pidge: I didn’t know they could do that. Huh? Um. Shiro? (Robeast activating) Shiro: (distorted) Get in your lion! (weapon whirring) Pidge: (groans, yells, groans) Huh? Keith: Lay down some covering fire so they can get out of there! Lance: I'm on it! Hunk: Check this out! Battle-lion head-butt! Keith: You guys okay down there? Shiro: Still alive for now. Hunk: Are the Galra behind this? Shiro: I think so, but I've never seen anything like it. Lance: So, what's the plan? Shoot at it with everything we've got? Take out its weapon? Call it names? Shiro: If we want to take this monster down, there's only one way to do it. (Black Lion roaring) Form Voltron! ' ' Shiro: Remember, we are one unit, fighting with one goal. (weapon whirring) (orb whooshing) (Keith yells) (Pidge yells) (all yell) (weapon whirring) (Voltron crashing) (orb whirring) All: Huh? Keith: I thought Voltron was the most powerful weapon in the universe! Hunk: Yeah, so how is this monster kicking our butts? (orb whirring) Shiro: Oh, no! The village! We have to protect those people! (rumbling) Shiro: That was close! Pidge: We got him away from the Arusians, but we can't take him down! Lance: I got it! I'm going to power-kick that orb thing! Keith: No! The last time you did a kick, we fell! Lance: Stop living in the past! (yells) Oh, no! Shiro: Pidge, fire lasers now! Pidge: Got it! Fire! Oops! (stammers frantically) Shiro: No! Lasers! Lasers! (all groan) Hunk: Every time we focus on that orb, we're blindsided by the monster, and every time we focus on the monster, the orb hits us! Lance: Then what do we do? Hunk: Orb! (all grunt) Lance: Shiro, we gotta move! Shiro, are you there? Shiro! (weapon whirring) (orb crackling) Shiro: That sound... I recognize this monster from my time in Zarkon's prison. I know how to beat him! Listen, there's a loud sound when the orb returns to the base of the weapon, and every third time, that orb needs to charge up. That's this monster's weakest point. That's when we strike. Hunk: Okay, so what do we do in the meantime? Shiro: Defense! (orb whirring) Shiro: Pidge, we need that shield! (all grunting) Shiro: That's one. Two more to go! (all grunting) Hunk: We can't take much more! Shiro: Last one! Everyone brace for impact! (weapon charging) Shiro: Now! Pidge: It didn't work! Lance: So, now what? (Shiro groans) Shiro: When I attacked him before, I had a sword! Hunk: Orb! Orb! Pidge: We can't take another shot like that! (Red Lion beeping) Keith: Wait a second, guys! I think my lion's telling me what to do. Lance: Well whatever it is, hurry up and do it! He's about to fire his third shot! (orb whooshing) (Voltron crashing) (Keith yelling) All: (cheers) Yeah! We did it! Hunk: How did you do that? Keith: Whoa. (laughs) Thanks, Red. ' ' Haggar: No! I'll make another, more powerful. Zarkon: That won't be necessary. Sendak is still alive on Arus. I've given him instructions for how to proceed. Haggar: Can he be trusted? Zarkon: I trained him and he has his mission. He fights in the name of Galra. Only success or death will stop him. ' ' Sendak: Zarkon has challenged us to rise from the mud and prove our worth. We will not let him down. Haxus: Sir, how are we going to take the Castle with just the two of us and five damaged sentries? Sendak: By exploiting our enemy's weaknesses. Haxus: What weaknesses? Sendak: The worst weakness of all. They value the lives of others. ' ' Lance: Good luck out there. Former Galra Prisoner: Thank you all for everything. We never dreamed we'd see our families again. But you gave us hope. You gave the universe hope. ' ' Shiro: Pidge, (Pidge “Hmm?”s) there you are. Pidge: Why would you hurt my brother? You were friends. Shiro: I did it to save him. Pidge: What? Shiro: My memory of the event came back when we were fighting the monster. Your dad was being sent off with the weaker prisoners to a work camp. Meanwhile, Matt and I were forced to fight in the gladiator arena. Matt was going to fight first, but he was scared. We all were. Matt: I'm not going to make it. I'll never see my family again! Shiro: You can do this. (Matt gasps) Shiro: (yells) This is my fight! (Matt screams) Shiro: I want blood! (Matt whimpers) Shiro: Take care of your father. Pidge: You saved him? You attacked him so they would choose you instead. I'm so sorry I doubted you! Thank you! Thank you so much! Shiro: I can tell you really miss them. I know they miss you, too. Your brother and father would be proud of you, Katie. (Pidge gasps) Shiro: Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. category:transcripts